Blake's Needs
by Diamond-Rose1
Summary: The misadventures of Blake and her Heat Cycle, Team RWBY is in for a very big surprise
1. Ladybug Love

Blake tossed and turned throughout the night in her bed. She tried her hardest to keep quiet as her Heat Cycle was trying to force Blake out of bed and find a mate, but she had more Will Power to keep herself inside the bed. God why does this have to happen now…

Blake continued to toss and turn, pulling the blanket up over her but flipped it off. She was either to hot or too cold. However sooner or later, she passed out do to her staying up all night.

1:00pm

Blake slowly opened her eyes, sat up and looked around the room. She figured she was the only one in the dorm until she heard some noise come from the kitchen.

"Hello?" Blake called out.

"Oh Blake you're awake!" Ruby shouted, "About time too."

"Where is everybody?" Blake rubbed her eyes and stood out of bed.

"They went to class; I asked Ozpin if I could help take care of you." Ruby stood at the kitchen stove mixing a pot of soup and had a tuna sandwich made ready on a paper plate.

"Take care of me?" Blake asked, "Why?"

"Well you weren't awake, so Yang felt your forehead and she said you had a fever, so lucky you got the day off." Ruby added a tad bit of salt.

"Oh, well I guess I am feeling a bit sickish." Blake stretched but felt something near her lower half. Oh no, no, no, no, no.

"I uhh, I'm going to take a shower." Blake spoke quickly walking to the bathroom, "Too wash away the sickness."

"Okay, the soup will be ready when you're done." Ruby chirped back.

* * *

><p>Blake closed the bathroom door, locked it, and stood in front of the mirror.<p>

_Oh no…I thought I was strong enough…_

Blake looked down and saw a bulge pushing her pajama pants outward. Don't worry Blake, you've lived pass this before…all you need to do is make it through the day…just a day…

Blake decided to get the 'urge' out of the way and took her pajama pants off along with her black laced panties. Dangling between her legs was a 9 inch penis.

_Well…I guess it's not too big or too small…_

Blake walked over to the shower and turned it on. As the temperature settled, Blake step inside and relaxed as the water flowed down her body. She washed her hair first, taking her time to wash her Faunus ears as well. Later she squeezed some body wash into her hands and washed you upper body, soaping her breasts and her stomach. Then she squeezed some more and washed her lower body. Washing her thighs and ass, she then focused her attention to her new "Attachment". She held it softly in her soaped and bit her lip. She began to moan quietly as she began to jerk herself off.

Oh god! Oh god it's so good! Ah, ah!

"Blake your soup is done!" Ruby called from the kitchen.

Ruby? Lust filled Blake's body as she stopped masturbating. She turned off the shower and began to dry herself off. "I'll be right out, thank you." Blake called back.

Ruby sat at the dining room able waiting for Blake. She took pride in her cooking skills when Yang and Weiss let her cook. She then realized she didn't get Blake a drink, so she stood up and walked to the fridge to get Blake a soda. When she closed the door, Blake was standing right behind her, causing her to yelp.

"Holy Fuck!" Ruby shouted and covered her mouth, "God you scared me Blake."

"I'm sorry." Blake said with a purr.

"Forgive me?" Blake reached and kissed Ruby's hand with her amber eyes looking into the silver eyes. Ruby tried to hide her blush by turning her face away.

"I uhh, no problem Blake." Ruby took her hand back and walked back to the table. However before she got to her seat, Blake had grabbed Ruby from behind and pulled her close.

"I have many needs Ruby." Blake licked her tongue onto Ruby's neck, "You will satisfy them."

"B-Blake, I-." Ruby couldn't finish that sentence do to Blake's venturous hand rubbing Ruby's inner thigh.

"You WILL satisfy them, Ruby." Blake turned Ruby to face her and ripped Ruby's t-shirt off and sucked Ruby's chest.

"Blake, n-no." Ruby blushed looking away from Blake.

"Shut up." Blake spoke and pushed Ruby onto the table and laid on top of Ruby. Blake then bite Ruby's neck hard causing Ruby to yelp again but this time Ruby bit her lip and mumbled, "Be gentle…please…"

Blake didn't answer but kissed back to Ruby's chest and pulled Ruby's scarlet bra down and Blake sucked Ruby's nipples harder and harder. Ruby arched her back and moaned, "Ah Blake, oh god…"

Blake continued and licked Ruby's cleavage up to Ruby's neck and sucked her neck, leaving dark hickeys. Blake then had enough and stood up and took her boxers off, showing her full grown cock. Ruby's eyes widened and looked up Blake. Blake smirked and unbuttoned Ruby's jeans and pulled them off.

"Oh little ol' red riding hood, so dirty."

Blake purred and licked Ruby's thigh and teased her by licking just above her unused vagina. "Blake…Stop teasing me…" Ruby bit her lower lip and squeezed her own breasts. Blake smirked and held her cock and slowly pushed it into Ruby's virgin pussy. "Oh god!" Ruby cried, "Ah it hurts!"

"You're so tight, Ruby. Might make me cum." Blake closed her eyes and bit her lip until it bleed as she pushed the whole cock inside Ruby until she heard a pop. "AHH!" Ruby cried and looked down, "What was that…"

Blake pulled her cock out and smirked at Ruby, "Congratulations Ruby, you lost your virginity." Blake then slowly thrusted inside the girl causing both to moan a bit louder. However Blake needed more, so she sped up, thrusting faster and faster.

"Ahh! Blake! N-not so fast!" Ruby moaned.

"God your so fucking tight, so fucking tight!" Blake growled.

"Blake!" Ruby arched her back and she squirted onto Blake's cock and leaked onto table. This only fueled Blake's drive and she thrusted faster, "I'm going to cum Ruby, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

Blake pulled her cock out and held it over Ruby's waist and bucked as her warm cum shot out onto Ruby's body. Blake stood, almost losing her balance as her head was filled with bless.

_God…that was amazing…but…I need more…_

Blake wiped her cock on Ruby's thighs to rub the rest of her cum off and pulled her pants up and walked to the dorm door.

"Sleep well Ruby." Ruby was in a deep sleep on top of the table, her cum and Blake staining the table.

" Now time to go see the princess.."


	2. Checkmate Miss Schnee

Blake walked through the halls of Beacon, her Faunus ears hidden in her bow and clothed in her white tank top and baggy jeans. She rushed through the crowds of students until she heard a cry from Velvet.

"Stop that hurts!" Velvet cried as Cardin pulled on her Bunny ears.

"Little Bunny Fufu hopping through the forest," Cardin laughed and yanked on her ears.

"Cardin!" Blake shouted right behind the bully, "Let her go."

"Why should I?" Cardin turned and stepped closer to Blake still holding onto Velvets ears.

"Or I'll have to send you to the infirmary." Blake glared at the bully.

"Help me…"Velvet cried.

"Haha,"Cardin laughed, "I'd like to see that bookworm."

"Very well." Blake closed her eyes, then pulled her fist back then punched Cardin in the throat, causing him to fall to the floor, letting go of Velvet and gasping for air. "Go." Blake told Velvet and ran off to find Weiss.

* * *

><p>Inside the library, Weiss sat at a desk reading up on her Grimm History. She always took her extra time to either practice her fighting, or study for classes. She wrote down on a piece of paper titled 'Notes' then turned the page of the book.<p>

Blake entered the library and looked across the room until she caught Weiss walking to the back shelves to return her book. Blake smirked then headed to that direction. Weiss placed the book on the shelf then rubbed her eyes.

No more studying for more than 3 hours.

"Weiss?"

"Blake?" Weiss turned then to see her friend holding a book close, "What do you need?"

"I uhh…"Blake blushed, "Could you help me study?"

"Why do you need my help? You're passing in all your classes." Weiss crossed her arms.

"Well… It's for a test…" Blake looked up, "Please tutor me…"

Weiss looked at the girls saddened eyes and sighed, "Very well, find us a table, I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you Weiss." Blake smiled then walked off to find a table.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed until Weiss sat with Blake looking at the tattered book.<p>

"So what is it you need help with?" Weiss asked.

"Well I just don't understand this chapter." Blake smiled and turned the pages to a random chapter.

"The Battle of Fort Oum?" Weiss raised her eyebrow. Blake nodded and scooted closer to Weiss and turned the book so Weiss could see it easier. Weiss began to read the description of the chapter and began to explain in detail of what the chapter was about.

Blake however wasn't even paying attention to the words and just nodded her head and hovered her hand under the desk just over Weiss' skirt.

The Heiress was too busy lecturing about the chapter to even notice. Blake smirked then placed her hand down on Weiss' thigh. This caused Weiss to perk up and look over to Blake, who was in her own world nodding to nothing.

"Uhh…Blake?" Weiss began, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine how about you?" Blake looked into Weiss' eyes and rubbed up her thigh, taking the skirt with her.

"B-Blake!" Weiss shouted but was shushed by the librarian. Weiss then whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Thanking my tutor." Blake smirked then rubbed Weiss' center causing the white haired girl to gasp. "B-blake, no." Weiss whimpered and grabbed Blake's hand and moved it away.

"Come on Weiss, don't tell me you didn't want that." Blake purred quietly. "We can go in the back and have at it." Weiss blushed and remained quiet in her seat. Blake purred a little louder and she leaned over and kissed the girls neck.

"Blake…"Weiss spoke, "No…"

Blake ignored the rejection and licked the girls neck then grabbed her hand, "Come on." Blake rose from the seat and pulled Weiss with her to the back of the library where a small fort was stood.

"Wait…what?" Weiss raised an eye-brow.

"Goodwitch let me build it the second day of school so I could read in comfort." Blake explained and pulled Weiss into the fort and laid her down.

"Blake, I can't do this, not with you…" Weiss tried to get up but Blake pushed her back down onto the soft pillows.

"Oh yes you can, did you think I couldn't hear you in your bed during those late nights." Blake smirked causing Weiss to blush.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Ruby." Blake laid ontop of Weiss, "As long as you don't tell her I got to you first." Blake then began to suck Weiss' neck causing the Heiress to gasp.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about…"Weiss blushed and pushed Blake off, then began to walk out of the fort. Blake grabbed the girls waist and pulled her back inside the fort and threw her into the pillows.

"nuh uh uh." Blake waved her finger and pulled a blanket over the Forts entrance, "It's just you and me." Weiss sat helpless as the Faunus girl undressed herself. Her tanktop was the first to go, then the jeans. Weiss' eyes widened as they say Blakes growth.

"You see Weiss," Blake pulled her jeans down to show the full grown penis, "I'm well equipped to meet the Weiss Schnee expectations." Weiss remained in a blush but rose to her knees. "Good girl." Blake smiled and rubbed the tip across Weiss' lips.

"Done fighting me?" Weiss kissed it then nodded. "Do you want it?" Blake smiled and brushed the girls snow white hair. Weiss grasped the cock, lifted it up and licked from Blake's balls at the tip.

"I take that as a yes." Blake held the girls hair in her hand. Weiss blushed then opened her mouth and took almost the entire cock in her mouth and moaned from the taste. Blake moaned quietly in response to this but she knew Weiss could do better. After a few more up's and down's, Blake held Weiss' head and pushed it down onto her cock causing it to push down Weiss' throat and causing her to gag. Blake then pulled her penis out to let Weiss cough. Blake rubbed her cock, now covered in Weiss' saliva.

"Come here." Blake demanded. Weiss stood and was pulled closer and the two began to kiss. Each tongue fighting for dominance in each other's mouth. Blake laid Weiss down and rubbed her thighs.

"Are you ready?" Blake whispered. Weiss nodded and lifted her combat skirt to show her white panties. Blake licked her thighs and pulled Weiss' panties off, now soaked with her juices. Blake then took a big lick out of Weiss' pussy, causing the girl to jerk.

"Ahh~" Weiss quietly moaned. Blake then licked again, then again and again until she had a rhythm going and quickly flicked Weiss' clit with her tongue. For 10 minutes they stayed like this until Blake pulled her tongue out and wiped her mouth.

"You're a tough girl to crack Weiss" Blake spoke and let Weiss lick her juices off of Blake's hand.

"Mmm~" Weiss responded, "Maybe you're not as good as you thought you were." Weiss teased.

"Oh I concur." Blake responded and pushed her cock inside Weiss' pussy, resulting in a loud moan from Weiss.

"Shh!" Blake hushed the Heiress.

"I'm sorry!" Weiss whispered back then covered her face with a pillow, "Oh god it's so good!~" Blake thrusted into the girl faster and harder until she flipped Weiss so she'd be on her stomach and Weiss face down into the soft pillows.

"Ahh!" Weiss' screams were muffled by the pillows. "Blake I can't hold it anymore!"

"Just…a little…more…"Blake thrusted and panted.

"I-I- I cant hold it!"

"Almost there…"

"AHH!~"

"Oh shit…oh shit…" Weiss squirted her cum onto Blake's chest as Blake shot her load onto Weiss' back. "Damn Weiss…your pussy was so good…" Blake panted.

"mmmmm…" Weiss still muffled into the pillows, her ass still in the air. After a few minutes of rest, Blake got dressed and walked out of her fort, leaving Weiss to gather herself together.

As Blake tied her bow again and fixed her hair, Professor Goodwitch approached the raven haired girl. "Miss Belladonna."

"Oh, yes ma'am?" Blake stood, Oh no she heard us, she heard us!

"Do you know where Miss Schnee is? I have her test scores for her." Goodwitch ruffled through papers.

"Oh." Blake felt relieved, "Sorry I-" "Professor Goodwitch." A voice behind Blake called out, "You have my test scores?"

"Ahh Miss Schnee there you are, yes I do, here you go." Goodwitch handed Weiss the papers and walked off.

"Hmm, 98%...guess I'll have to study harder." Weiss looked at the paper and walked over to begin studying.

Blake smiled at her friend and walked out of the library.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" a crowd chanted down the hall.

"Huh?" Blake tilted her head and walked down the hall towards the crowd.

"You're dead!" Blake heard this then sighed. She tapped the boy next to her on the shoulder, "Who's Yang fighting now?"

"Cardins entire team, they took some scissors and cut a chunk of her hair off." The boy responded.

"What?!" Blake shouted then pushed her way through the crowd.

"Come on Blondie, afraid to fight us?!" Cardin laughed.

"I only fight fair fights." Yang growled with blood red eyes.

"Well it's fair now." Blake entered the circle.


	3. Buzz Buzz

"Blake back off this is my fight." Yang spoke with her eyes burning red.

"No Yang, we're teammates, we don't abandon each other." Blake responded, getting in her fighting stance.  
>Cardin and his team laughed until he smirked, "4 against 2 should be an even match."<p>

"It's not going to be much of a match." Yang pumped her fist and charged at Team CRDL followed by Blake. Cardin swung his fist but was countered by Yang and was jabbed in the side. Blake took this moment to attack Russell and Dove. She slide in-between Russell, punching him in the groin and flipped up taking Dove out with a roundhouse kick. Yang was too busy fighting with Lark to notice Cardin charging at her. Cardin dove trying to tackle Yang; however he was tackled by Blake and was pinned to the ground with Blake bending his arm back.

"I told you I was going to send you to the infirmary." Blake pulled Cardin's arm back until she heard a loud, screamed in pain and attempted to crawl stood and turned to see all of Team CRDL on the floor in pain.

"Yeah Blake!" Yang smiled her eyes now in their lovely innocent violet form. "You rule!""Miss Belladonna and Miss Xiao Long."

The two young ladies turned to see Professor Ozpin, and Professor Goodwitch.

The two teens were taken to Ozpins office where Goodwitch and Ozpin discussed the punishment with whispers. After a few minutes passed, the professors turned to face the girls.

"Miss Xiao Long," Goodwitch began, "as punishment you will be banned from the Gym and won't be able to practice your fighting skills for a week."

"Aw what?!" Yang stood up from her chair, "That's bullshit! They started the fight by cutting my hair!"

"That is enough Yang." Ozpin spoke from his desk, "To be fair some time away from the gym might do you some good. We understand the circumstances and will inform Team CRDL of their punishment once we are finished here."

"Yes sir…"Yang pouted, sat in her chair and crossed her arms.

"As for you Miss Belladonna, I was told you weren't feeling well today. Figured a sick girl as yourself you would be in bed trying to feel better. May I ask why you are out and about?" Ozpin then sipped from his coffee mug.

"I…" Blake began.

_Maybe I should tell them…maybe they'll understand…ah who am I kidding, I had sex with my entire team…well almost…_

"I was heading to the library to find a nice book to read to pass the time. Sadly I left the library empty handed as Professor Goodwitch saw me leaving the library empty handed. I was on my was back to the dorm when I heard the fight being started, then one thing lead to another and now we are here." Blake finished and looked away from the professors.

"Very well." Ozpin spoke, "However due to Mr. Winchesters broken arm we must give a punishment."

"Yes sir…" Blake frowned.

_Why do they need to give me a punishment? I was helping a friend who was being bullied._

"Did you hear me Miss Belladonna?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh," Blake shook her head, "I'm sorry I think I miss heard you."

"I said your punishment will to be banned from the library for a week and you must help Miss Xiao Long with her studies.' Ozpin finished, "You may leave now."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Blake nodded, stood up and made her way out of the office followed by Yang.

After Yang closed the door behind her she turned to Blake, "Well that was a thing."

"Sure was." Blake responded, "Sorry about your training."

"It's fine, just glad I had you to help me out earlier." Yang smiled and hugged her friend.

Blake blushed and hugged her friend back, "Of course."

"Whoa." Yang spoke.

Oh god no, no, no please don't tell me 'it' grew…

"Blake I didn't know you were that kind of Faunus." Yang finished the hug and looked at her friend, "is it…like a guys?"

Blake blushed and hid her face with her hands then nodded, "It's disgusting I know…"

Blake turned to walk away but Yang grabbed the Faunus' hand, "It's not disgusting, it's who you are. Nothing about you is disgusting Blake."

"Thank you Yang…" Blake turned and smiled.

"You're welcome." Yang smiled back then pulled Blake closer, "We're teammates."

The two teens walked through the halls until Yang pushed Blake through the bathroom doors and pinned the woman against the wall.

"Yang?" Blake began, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just curious." Yang smirked and pulled Blake to the stalls in the restroom.

"Strip for me." Yang said with one of the stalls doors opened.

"I-"

Before Blake could answer, Yang pushed Blake into the stall and stood in front so Blake couldn't run off.

"Strip for me." Yang repeated, her hand reaching into her shorts.

Blake said nothing but straightened her body, then began slowly lifting her tank top up. Once she lifted pass her bellybutton, she stopped and held the shirt there as she licked her lips looking at Yang. Lust was filling her mind again as she then unbuttoned her baggy jeans.  
>Yang was now biting her lip as she was being teased by Blake. As Blake turned, she bent over and pulled her jeans off with her ass pointed at Yang. Now completely naked, Blake turned to face Yang with her hard cock, twitching.<p>

"Damn…" Yang rubbed herself, "Can…can I touch it?"

Blake nodded and sat on the toilet behind her. Yang approached; locking the stall door behind her and taking the hand she had in her shorts out and grasped the dick softly.  
>"It's so warm Blake…"Yang stared at the enormous penis. She then slowly began to jerk the penis as she watched Blake's eyes close and a moan escape the girls mouth.<p>

"Maybe I should add some moister…" Yang took her hand off, spit in it and began jerking again. Her hand slipping up and down a little smoother and faster.

"God damn Yang…" Blake whimpered.

"Does it feel good?" Yang asked the obvious resulting in a nod.  
>Blake looked down with her eyes begging for more. Yang caught the look and licked the cocks head. Blake moaned loader then bite her lip as the blonde continued to lick the head like a lollipop.<p>

"Su-suck it…" Blake moaned.

Yang listened to the command and opened her mouth and locked her lips around Blake's dick. Up and down she sucked, making the brunette moan slightly louder.  
>After a few minutes Blake began to pant heavy and she looked down to Yang, "God you're gonna make me cum Yang…"<p>

"Mmhmm…" Yang answered the slobbered dick still in her mouth. She then placed her hands on Blake's thighs and began to go faster and faster.

"Ah…ah…Yang faster…faster~" Blake panted heavier.

Yang listened to her command.

"Yang…Yang! I'm about too- I'm about too…", Blake arched her back.

Yang moaned as the warm jizz filled her mouth and flowed down her throat. Blake looked down to see Yang sucking the last of the cum out and looking up to see Yang's cheeks puffed until she gulped down the rest of the warm cum. Yang smiled with some cum on her lips, "Yummy."

Blake smiled faintly and pointed a finger to her lips, "You have a little…"

Yang licked her lips and giggled, "Mmm leftovers."

Blake chuckled, "You were amazing."

"Were?" Yang tilted her head then stood up, "We're just getting started Kitty."


	4. Buzz Buzz Part II

Blake blushed as Yang began to undress herself starting with her boots, then after she left her yellow tube socks on, she took her brown leather vest off.

"What's wrong Blake," Yang winked, "Cat got your tongue?" Blake rolled her eyes but still chuckled.

_Well I guess she is quite cute when she makes those jokes._

Yang now began to take off her yellow sports bra, making sure to take her time to tease Blake. Once the bra was over Yang's breasts, they bounced toward Blake.

Blake whimpered as her cock got so hard it began to hurt. "Yang…please don't tease me…" Blake pleaded.

"Oh but Kitty, where's the fun in that?" Yang smirked then pulled her shorts off, showing off her yellow panties with a bee in the center.

"Finger me Blake." Yang spoke, pulling her panties down. Blake nodded as Yang sat on her lap, holding Blake's cock behind her. Blake used her right hand to push two fingers inside Yang's pussy.

"Ahh~." Yang moaned. Blake then began to pull her fingers in and out, using her thumb to rub Yang's clit. Yang moaned and began to jerk Blake's cock as fast as Blake fingered her. Together their moans were synced and got faster and faster. Blake's fingers were now slipping in and out easier and faster as Yang's pussy flowed its juices out. Blake as well was leaking her pre-cum and Yang jerked her off.

"Oh yes~ Yes~ Mmm~ Blake~!" Yang moaned and squirted onto Blake's chest. Blake however was close but not there yet. She pulled her fingers out and licked Yang's cum off her fingers.

"Someone had Pineapple today hmm~?" Blake smiled as Yang returned from her orgasm.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" Yang grabbed Blake's hands and licked her cum off Blake's fingers. Blake smiled and pulled Yang into a deep kiss. Blake tasted Yang's strawberry lip gloss as Yang tasted her cum in Blake's mouth.

They stayed kissing for a while until Blake snapped. "Ride me." Blake demanded. "I want you to fuck me Yang."

"Don't have to ask twice sweetie." Yang winked again and raised herself up as Blake aimed her cock. Yang lowered herself and felt the massive cock enter her. Yang arched her back as the cock pushed through her as Blake moaned loudly.

"Fuck Yang~!" Blake clawed Yang's back which only turned the blonde on more.

"Mmm~ I'm going to fuck your giant cock Blake~!" Yang bounced on Blake's waist.

"Mmm Yang fuck, ahhh yes~!"

"God it feels so good~!"

"Faster Yang, Faster~!"

"Ahh~! Blake I'm going to cum again~!"

"Ahh~! I'm going too~!"

"Fuck baby yes~!"

"Yang I'm coming~!"

"Yes~! Yes~!" "Yang!"

"I'm almost-AHH~!"

"YANG!"

Yang shot up off of Blake's cock and sprayed her orgasm as Blake's cum shot out onto Yang's hovering ass.

The two rested together in that stall until the sun rose the next morning. Blake's eyes opened slowly as she tried to get a sense of where she was at.

Blonde hair tickled her nose and she jerked with a sneeze. "Achoo." Blake covered her mouth.

She then looked down to see Yang's legs wrapped around her. Blake tried to get free but was unable to do so. The blondes hold was tight.

"Yang, get up." Blake spoke softly, gently lifting the blondes head.

"No…"Yang mumbled, digging her face into Blake's collar bone.

"Yes. "Blake began to push the blonde off her but she knew she'd stand up. The blonde wobbled a bit and rubbed her eye.

Blake stood up and pulled her pants back on.

They seemed to be loose. Blake let them fall back down and looked to be relieved, "Well that's good."

"What is?" Yang put her sports bra back on.

"Well," Blake paused, " "It's" gone." Y

ang turned to see Blake still naked, "Oh."

Blake stood as Yang looked at her body. Blake blushed and quickly grabbed her pants again.

"Thank god, I made it." Blake sighed.

"Well let me know when it happens again, it was fun." Yang winked now fully dressed. "We could call it our little secret."

Blake laughed, "Not really a secret when our entire team 'knows.' " Blake chuckled then covered her mouth.

_Oh shit._

"What do you mean our entire team "knows"?" Yang stood with her arms crossed and her back to the stall door.

Blake stood completely frozen in place as she turned to Yang and smiled nervously, "Nothing…"


End file.
